<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【昊磊】Love in a Breeze by Adenosineeeeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289782">【昊磊】Love in a Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenosineeeeeee/pseuds/Adenosineeeeeee'>Adenosineeeeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 昊磊 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenosineeeeeee/pseuds/Adenosineeeeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两个大龄单身男青年的七天恋爱故事<br/>au 律师X空乘<br/>520联文产物补档，一发完</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/吴磊, 昊磊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【昊磊】Love in a Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love in a Breeze</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 1</p>
<p>这是空乘小吴三年飞行生涯中第一次飞国际航班。对此他颇为满意，薪水翻了一番不说还能周游世界。能晋升如此之快主要因为他在对付棘手乘客时游刃有余，而这其中大部分原因要归功于脸。宋乘务长评价他，那小脸一笑，阎王都得让道。</p>
<p>……怎么听着像在骂自己？</p>
<p>在起飞前吴磊负责最后检查一遍头等舱和商务舱，他的眼神在挺着啤酒肚的大老板与用Gucci手巾给小孩擦脚板心的少妇之间瞟来瞟去。放心，他还没有那么八卦，他只是在看谁还没系安全带。诶6排B座就是你了。</p>
<p>“先生，”他微微弯下腰，“先生我们要起飞了，请您先系一下安全带再睡好吗？”</p>
<p>对方戴着眼罩头歪向一边。</p>
<p>“先生？”他伸手轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀。</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“先生，请您配合一下好吗？我们马上要起飞了。”</p>
<p>对方仍然没有动静，吴磊怀疑这不是个活人。就在他要第三次上手时，忽然传来一阵手机震动声，而身边这位像是条件反射一样弹起来，摘掉眼罩接起电话，动作流畅到吴磊难以想象这是之前那个仿佛已经圆寂的躯体。</p>
<p>等了三分钟对方居然还厚着脸皮讲电话，吴磊决定摆出他的招牌笑容直接出声打断那噼里啪啦的英文：“先生，我们要起飞了。”</p>
<p>对方一直侧着的脸这才转向他看了一眼，是那种一看就是所谓精英的脸。那人冲他比了手势表示不好意思，一手去系安全带，另一只手的手机却没放下。</p>
<p>吴磊说话声音大了些：“先生，请您系好安全带并且关闭手机。”</p>
<p>对方显然是愣了一下，而后皱着眉头对电话那头低语了几句才挂掉电话。吴磊看着他系好安全带后直接把手机收进口袋，又提醒一句，先生手机关机了吗？</p>
<p>对方抬头看了他一眼：“调了飞行模式了。”</p>
<p>“额，那还是关一下机好吗？”</p>
<p>“你们广播里刚刚自己都说可以switch to airplane mode，你没听到吗？”</p>
<p>吴磊愣了一下。而对方居然能在表情不变的情况下启动嘴里的发动机。</p>
<p>“从我上飞机到现在的三个小时里你们宣布了两回延误，推销飞机模型的空姐四次打断我接电话，最后一次在我快睡着时问我需不需要购买红酒帮助睡眠。我不知道这是你第几次飞国际航班但这是我第十年往返纽约，我很确定飞机起飞时我的手机可以保持飞行模式。现在我安全带也系了手机也收了你如果还有疑问可以去问你们乘务长或者查询美国联邦航空管理局相关规定。”</p>
<p>然后重新戴上眼罩躺回去，留吴磊在原地结冰。五秒钟后被狂轰滥炸的这位才反应过来说，抱歉打扰了是我们疏忽了，您好好休息。有什么需要可以叫我。</p>
<p>对方没有回应，可能睡着了又可能懒得理他。总之吴磊转身离开时嘴角有些僵硬。</p>
<p>微笑——微笑是空少对乘客的基本礼仪，更是发自内心的诚意。无论是为乘客提供餐饮等常规服务，还是为需要照顾的乘客提供帮助，乘客都会看到空少面带微笑，从容行事。</p>
<p>吴磊一边微笑着走回服务间一边想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大部分时候刘昊然自认不是一个难搞的人，天秤座中央空调远近闻名，他怎么会难搞呢？当然，做完case有客户想赖账的情况除外。他现在就为这种情况困扰。一周内飞了三个国家并且几乎每天都要工作十六个小时以上，刘昊然往飞机座椅里一躺感觉整个人差点死过去。他发誓干完这单大的他一定要休假，然而这也阻止不了手机一振动他就弹起的条件反射，以及听到对方作为大公司还蛇皮地讨价还价时想要西八撕碎的心情。</p>
<p>压榨，是叫压榨吧？刘昊然戴着眼罩想，坐公务舱的本质仍是被压榨的社畜。所以经历手机振铃与延误播报以及推销轮流轰炸后，刘昊然终于要在那没完没了的“先生请您关闭手机”时爆发了。</p>
<p>然而一转头，看见了过分漂亮的一张脸。</p>
<p>漂亮到有一秒他差点没说出话。不过只是一秒，紧接着下一秒他嘴里的马达就发动了，刘昊然觉得可能是职业病。突突突一顿发作之后他忽然意识到自己是不是也在压榨对方？三秒过后他放弃思考，随他吧，再不睡要嗝屁了。</p>
<p>飞行第七个小时吴磊准备最后巡视一遍客舱后上去休息一会儿。777的好处是有宽敞一些的休息间，虽然宋乘务长吐槽像棺材。</p>
<p>不巡视还好，一巡视飞机就开始颠，吴磊不知道自己这是什么体质。更可怕的是经过公务舱时，一个小留学生忽然哇地一声吐在了他脚边。他想，完了，别想休息了。</p>
<p>吴磊找来拖把清理，顺便询问乘客状况，发现对方发烧了。他一边找退烧药给小孩吃，一边想是不是找个女生来帮忙比较合适，没想到小孩拉着他的手不放要他陪。他有点为难，因为一会儿要准备机餐了，他说哥哥有点事，马上忙完了就过来陪你。</p>
<p>十三岁，真是太小了。吴磊一边往餐车里放餐盘一边想，怎么会有人把这么小的孩子一个人送出去读书。</p>
<p>纽约时间晚上七点半机组准备发放晚餐。推着餐车准备踏出服务间第一步时，飞机忽然开始剧烈地晃动。乘务长啧了一声说吴磊你的体质又发作了，然后拿起广播对讲让乘客都回到座位。吴磊默默地餐车推去一边然后也坐下准备扣上安全带。</p>
<p>大概正在穿越气流层。剧烈颠簸几分钟后飞机又归于平稳，不过为保证乘客安全提示灯还未暗。而吴磊一抬眼发现有人按了服务铃，是6排B座。</p>
<p>吴磊感觉眼皮跳了一下，但还是起身去看。一走近发现一个身影正站在座位旁试图打开行李架。</p>
<p>他快步上前：“先生飞机现在还在颠簸期间请您先坐下好吗？”</p>
<p>“啊抱歉啊，很快我就帮……”刘昊然的手还放在行李架旁，转头看见吴磊，愣了一下，“怎么又是你。”</p>
<p>“……您按了服务铃。”</p>
<p>“噢可能不小心碰到了。”刘昊然一点也不为自己感到尴尬，也许也是职业素养之一，“我帮旁边的小同学拿个东西，很快。”</p>
<p>“先生我们一会儿可以帮您，以防颠簸您还是先坐下好吗？”</p>
<p>“已经超过十分钟没有颠簸了，而且我也有重要的东西想拿出来以防下次颠簸时撞坏。”</p>
<p>“但提示灯还没熄灭……”</p>
<p>然后提示灯就熄灭了。</p>
<p>尴尬。尴尬是今晚的波音777。</p>
<p>吴磊又一次开启他的职业微笑。刘昊然望了他一眼后伸手打开了行李架，不自觉地也笑了一下。</p>
<p>“等你们帮忙可能还是我自己动手快一些，毕竟你四十分钟前说了要陪这位小同学之后就再也没出现过。”</p>
<p>吴磊才注意到这家伙走廊隔壁就是刚刚那个小留学生，而小孩已经观摩了他们你来我往五分钟。</p>
<p>真是个倒霉鬼。吴磊盯着刘昊然后脑勺想，面上却仍旧保持微笑，弯下腰和小留学生道歉说自己之前在做其它事，对方说没关系。</p>
<p>“刚刚那个叔叔有陪我聊天，说乘务员很忙所以不要老打扰你。”</p>
<p>刘昊然动作一僵，吴磊仿佛能看到对方的后脑勺挂了几道黑线。他噗一声笑了，想年龄果然与长相无关，与气质有关。</p>
<p>吴磊站起身，看见对方还在行李架那儿摸索，说您要哪个我帮您拿吧？</p>
<p>“一个浅灰色的包。”对方皱着眉头，“怎么这么多行李？”</p>
<p>“额不好意思这次航行乘客比较满所以一些经济舱旅客的行李放到这边来了。”吴磊赶紧去帮忙找包，“您坐吧我来就行。”</p>
<p>面前堵着一个巨大的黑色箱子，卡在两道隔板中间，吴磊把手伸进去有些困难，只能一点一点把它往外扒。他想这什么玩意儿啊像个琴箱，琴箱不用单独买座位票吗？</p>
<p>黑色巨箱被他扒拉往外一点一点抽出来，他这才意识到这个箱子有多重，赶紧一只手拖着下面。旁边那位看到想来搭把手，他急忙说不用不用。</p>
<p>“我来吧。”刘昊然还是伸手一起托住箱子，手掌擦过吴磊的指尖，然后用力一拖把箱子拖出来了大半截。吴磊没料到对方会有这个动作，他赶紧扶正托住箱子底部的手以防行李滑落。突然，飞机剧烈地晃动了起来，那本就摇摇欲坠的箱子咣地从行李架上冲了下来。刘昊然还没来得及反应，就被一只手推向了一边，跌坐在座位上。</p>
<p>机舱内出现一片惊呼。只见吴磊扶着腰坐在地上，旁边是那只仿佛要把飞机砸穿的箱子。一起掉出来的还有那个灰色背包。刘昊然反应过来后瞪着眼睛问你没事吧？对方呲牙咧嘴地站了起来，仍旧扶着腰，冲他摆摆手后把背包递给他。<br/>
有其他几个乘客想过来帮忙把大箱子放回行李架，吴磊连忙制止了说一会儿我们的人来弄。</p>
<p>“那个啥，系好安全带啊。”临走前吴磊回头和刘昊然说了一声，表情有点扭曲，然后一瘸一拐地回了休息间。</p>
<p>真是倒霉催的。他一边艰难地找药箱一边想。6排B座是老天派给我的煞星么？</p>
<p>乘务长看他可怜，主动提出帮他涂药。吴磊说我这第一次飞国际怎么这么不幸。对方说好事多磨呗，而且你作为本机组唯一男乘务员不就是搬行李用的吗？</p>
<p>“我没有第二个价值了吗。”</p>
<p>“有，”对方想了一会儿，“她们争谁去头等舱的时候我可以打发你这个男的去。”</p>
<p>“……那儿除了人少以外有什么好的你们一个个争着去。”吴磊趴在那儿，想起6排B座，“还不是一样碰到极品。”</p>
<p>对方抹药的手停下了，吴磊感到大事不妙：“我不不不不不不是说你，我说她们。”</p>
<p>他听见对方冷笑一声。<br/>
“十个男乘务员九个是gay，剩下一个已婚，你说单身空姐要不要往头等舱跑？”</p>
<p>……吴磊又感觉自己被内涵了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>剩余五个小时吴磊强撑着飞了下来。送走所有乘客后他觉得自己的腰椎已经像被人拗断了一样，几乎站不稳瘫坐去座位上，吓得乘务长找了把轮椅把他推出机舱。</p>
<p>祖儿，夸张了。吴磊看着侧目的行人悄悄说。</p>
<p>闭嘴，腰报废了我看你怎么上班。对方咬牙切齿。</p>
<p>他们就这样招摇过市地走出登机口。到了海关，吴磊却看到一个熟悉的身影。</p>
<p>6排B座。</p>
<p>天。吴磊白眼一翻，他刚想戳戳宋祖儿说赶紧走另一条通道，没想到6排B座径直向他们走了过来。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”对方走近看到他的轮椅皱起了眉头，“很严重吗，需不需要去医院？”</p>
<p>“啊没事没事。”吴磊有些尴尬，对方又说抱歉因为我开行李架让你受伤了，他连忙摆手说不是你的错，工作罢了。</p>
<p>他看了一眼那人，对方还是有些担心的样子。吴磊忽然想这家伙还是能和和气气说话的，怎么在飞机上那么烦人呢。</p>
<p>有可能是因为自己现在下班了，不是服务人员了。吴磊想。</p>
<p>“谢谢你关心。”吴磊职业微笑了一下，“那个，我们要去前面排队了，也祝你一路顺风啊。”</p>
<p>他瞟了一眼宋祖儿想暗示对方快走，她却像是呆住一样盯着对面的人，走不动道。这时对面忽然发话了。<br/>
“要不咱们加个微信吧。”他点开二维码。</p>
<p>吴磊心里顿时一丝微妙，抬眼看了一会儿对方。</p>
<p>“以免后续涉及赔偿问题你找不到我。”对方一脸正常，“虽然我觉得你这算工伤。”<br/>
他掏出一张名片，“或者，如果你得不到赔偿想起诉公司的话，也可以找我。”</p>
<p>吴磊一挑眉毛，心想拜托我是吃饱了撑的砸自己饭碗吗。避免翻白眼他低头去看了那张名片。<br/>
XX律师事务所。刘昊然。</p>
<p>怪不得嘴像上了发动机似的。</p>
<p>鬼使神差般地他去扫了对方的二维码。望着对方背影走远，吴磊抬头看了眼仍旧立正的宋祖儿：“诶，走啦。”</p>
<p>她呆了三秒，随后发出一声感叹，“好帅啊。”</p>
<p>“……草。”</p>
<p>“诶他谁啊？”</p>
<p>“不认识。”</p>
<p>“不认识你加他微信？”</p>
<p>“不是，他是那个乘客，就行李砸我腰那个。”</p>
<p>“哦哦哦。”宋祖儿频频点头，“有意思有意思。”</p>
<p>“什么意思？”</p>
<p>“他有点意思。”</p>
<p>“……我咋看不出来他有意思。”</p>
<p>“我也看不出来他有什么意思，但我觉得他对你有点意思。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“你这算什么表情？”</p>
<p>“被你饥渴程度震惊的表情。”</p>
<p>“你找死？”宋祖儿作势要抽人，吴磊赶紧一躲。<br/>
“不然呢，你说他要你微信干嘛？”</p>
<p>“谁知道，推销业务吧。”</p>
<p>“坐商务舱的律师需要向你推销业务？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“吴磊你不要他的微信可以推给我。”</p>
<p>“他要是对我有意思，推给你也没用。”</p>
<p>“啧啧啧啧你看看你这副得了便宜还卖乖的样。”</p>
<p>排队时吴磊打开手机，发现自己的好友邀请很快被通过了。<br/>
来自Turbo发送的表情。</p>
<p>吴磊看到那个兔斯基有一阵无语，作为回应他也发了个兔斯基。点进朋友圈，幸好没有什么中老年表情包，只是全是业务和广告。</p>
<p>他盯着对方的头像看了一会儿。西装领带，头发上像抹了三斤摩丝。</p>
<p>好像还是刚才穿着宽松卫衣的样子更帅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>挂号的队伍很长。吴磊百无聊赖地在手机上玩Candy Crush，叮叮当当的，他想了想戴上了耳机。</p>
<p>手机忽然滋地震了一下。微信又有新信息。吴磊一点开发现是刘昊然。</p>
<p>「腰好点了吗」<br/>
早上急着出门忘回复这条了。<br/>
「在工作？」<br/>
现在来了这条。</p>
<p>他的手指在键盘上噼里啪啦。<br/>
「一般」<br/>
「没 给我放假了」</p>
<p>「去了医院吗」</p>
<p>秒回啊。吴磊一挑眉。</p>
<p>「在九院挂号呢」<br/>
「队伍比过海关还长 哈哈」</p>
<p>对面没了声音。吴磊又盯着屏幕看了一会儿觉得没必要试图开启尴尬的对话，把手机收了。</p>
<p>队伍看不到尽头。他又打开朋友圈开始刷，从宋祖儿的九宫格自拍刷到卖海南土特产的微商，是无聊周二应有的气氛。吴磊感觉后面有人在挤，不知道是谁，有点不爽。但大城市难免这样。他戴着耳机专心打他的游戏，男声一会儿fantastic一会儿yummy，很好地盖过噪音。直到后来吵闹声越来越大，他隔着耳机也能听见隐约的上海话。<br/>
“诶呦后头额旁友伐要再昂劲往前挤叻！”<br/>
“唔九点半要开工呀，侬跨滴来塞伐啦？”<br/>
“格撒恁伐要开工啊？”<br/>
“呦，小妮子噶横啊。”<br/>
……</p>
<p>不知道怎么就推搡了起来。吴磊摘下耳机刚准备看看怎么回事，自己就被挤得晃一下，差点出队。那一秒他的腰正好被一只手托住。</p>
<p>“小心。”身后的声音有些耳熟。</p>
<p>吴磊扭头一看时肩膀正好擦过对方胸口：“嗯？”看到了刘昊然，“是你啊。”<br/>
“你怎么在这儿？”</p>
<p>“有朋友住院。”刘昊然朝住院部的方向扬了扬下巴，“看到你微信，顺路来看一眼。”</p>
<p>“哦哦，谢啦。”吴磊冲他笑了一下，“我没事，就排队，哈哈。”<br/>
没人说话，有点尴尬。他摸摸鼻子，“那个，我反正也没啥事，你赶紧去看你朋友吧？”</p>
<p>“看完了。”</p>
<p>“啊。”<br/>
“好早。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”对方表情没什么变化，“过一会儿要化疗了，早上状态好一些。”</p>
<p>吴磊惊了一下而后低下头，有种自己说错话的感觉：“哦……”</p>
<p>一阵沉默。</p>
<p>“所以你现在休病假？”</p>
<p>“是啊。”</p>
<p>“带薪吗？”</p>
<p>“怎么可能。”吴磊笑了，顿了一秒他转头，“诶，我不打官司噢。”</p>
<p>对方笑了，露出一颗虎牙：“行。想打了随时叫我。”</p>
<p>他本以为这种人会开什么关于律师费的装逼玩笑，结果对方听后一咧嘴笑了，仿佛飞机上那个咄咄逼人的乘客不是他。</p>
<p>像一只憨厚的柴犬。</p>
<p>“你们律师是不是巴不得全世界的人天天都打官司？”<br/>
吴磊为自己的想象感到幼稚，转念一想对方的回答其实也有些滑稽。不知出于什么心理，他想调侃一下刘昊然。</p>
<p>对方没回答，他转头看了一眼刘昊然，却正好撞上对方的眼神。<br/>
这样的对视有那么一些微妙。</p>
<p>“该你了。”刘昊然开口。</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“挂号。快到你了。”</p>
<p>“噢。”吴磊转过身。</p>
<p>排到吴磊了，他拿出医保卡，换来一张小单子让他下午一点到骨科诊室。他拿着那张纸有些呆住，现在才九点。</p>
<p>刘昊然也看见了，问他要不要出去逛一圈再回来。吴磊想闲着也是闲着就答应了。走了一会儿刘昊然担心吴磊走太多路对腰不好，说我车在外面，还是坐车吧。</p>
<p>坐上副驾驶吴磊才觉得神奇。他在飞机上认识了一个人，除了对方的名字和职业以外一无所知，总共说过的话加起来不超过二十句，认识到现在只有三十小时。而现在他坐在他的车上，漫无目的地兜风。</p>
<p>他看着车窗外的风景，觉得这是个城市和空中看起来很不一样。<br/>
他不知道自己算不算这个城市的人。他在这里出生，生活一段时间后和母亲回了老家，现在又因为工作回到这里。可当上空乘以后，的确也没多少时间好好体验这个城市。</p>
<p>来自本地的异乡人。吴磊脑中冒出这个词。</p>
<p>“你是本地人吗？”他忽然开口。</p>
<p>刘昊然看着前方的路：“不是。”<br/>
“半年前来的。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“换工作了。”</p>
<p>“噢。”吴磊把手肘架在窗外，秋天的风吹起他的刘海。<br/>
“律师应该很忙吧。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>“那你有空在这儿兜风？”</p>
<p>“这几天休假。”</p>
<p>吴磊想，这人真是惜字如金。难道是因为和律师讲话都按字数计费吗？那在飞机上自己岂不是赚翻了。</p>
<p>“我们去哪儿啊？”</p>
<p>“嗯……不知道。”</p>
<p>“噗。你经常这样随便拉陌生人去自己也不知道的地方吗？”</p>
<p>“当然不。我又不是出租车司机。”刘昊然在红灯前停下，“而且我们也不是陌生人。”<br/>
他顿了一下。<br/>
“那你经常这样不知道要去哪儿就随便上陌生人的车吗？”</p>
<p>“没，这是第一次。”吴磊一脸无所谓，“不过感觉挺爽的，大概以后会有二三四五六次吧。”</p>
<p>他们最后在一个写字楼片区后面的绿化带旁停了下来，因为那是唯一能找到停车位的地方了。刘昊然看着快到饭点了，问吴磊想吃什么？吴磊打开大众点评选了几个让刘昊然挑，刘昊然摇摇头说自己是天秤座，没法选。</p>
<p>“那……”吴磊环视一圈四周，看到一个蓝白色招牌，突发奇想，“那我们去吃罗森吧。”</p>
<p>这家罗森比他想象得要大。吴磊的手轻轻划过货架，他发现货架另一头的刘昊然正走来走去，呢子风衣露出一角，越过一排又一排的货架。</p>
<p>货架。刘昊然。货架。刘昊然。货架。刘昊然。冰柜。货架。刘昊然。货架。刘昊然。</p>
<p>吴磊开始跟着对方的脚步越过一排排货架，又折返回来。他没来由地觉得好玩，直到他手指都被货架刮得痛了。而刘昊然好像发现他这个幼稚的举动，问他在干嘛？</p>
<p>吴磊却注意到他手上拿的饭团：“你就吃这个？”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”刘昊然低头看了看手里的食物，“我平时工作餐都买这个。”</p>
<p>“你这比我们飞机餐都难吃。”吴磊皱了皱鼻子，“来罗森要吃鸡肉丸啊。”</p>
<p>鸡肉丸热腾腾的，上面浇了浓浓的照烧酱汁。坐在落地窗前的枱座上吴磊感到很幸福。他问刘昊然怎么样？刘昊然点点头，他吃得很用心。</p>
<p>吴磊看了他一会儿：“你吃这么香，可以给罗森拍广告了。”</p>
<p>“还是你拍吧，你长得更好看。”对方回答得不假思索，吴磊有些惊讶。其实夸他好看的人从来不少，但不妨碍他每次听到都感觉很受用，“谢谢啊。”</p>
<p>他望向窗外，风正卷起落叶原地打转。是秋天。吴磊喜欢秋天。</p>
<p>“感觉你和在飞机上不大一样。”他突然开口。</p>
<p>“怎么不一样？”</p>
<p>“嗯……在飞机上感觉你分分钟要把律师函扔人脸上。”</p>
<p>刘昊然愣着回想了一会儿，然后挠挠头：“抱歉，我没睡好就容易那样。”<br/>
过了一会儿他补上一句。<br/>
“然后那个箱子……我真觉得挺对不起的，当时的确需要拿东西，不是要为难你。”</p>
<p>“噗。我还真没想过你有可能拿这种事为难我。”</p>
<p>“那看来你不是个计较的人。”</p>
<p>吴磊耸了耸肩：“工作嘛。”</p>
<p>“感觉你反应还挺快的。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“当时你推开了我。”</p>
<p>“哦哦。”关于工作的表扬总令吴磊格外开心。<br/>
“敏捷——敏捷是要求空少能够灵活应对飞机上发生的各种状况和乘客提出的各种要求。空少往往给乘客留下干练，高效率的印象。”</p>
<p>“……这什么？课本？”</p>
<p>“嗯。背着玩儿。”</p>
<p>笑了。<br/>
“有这爱好倒是可以学法。”</p>
<p>“别。学不来。”<br/>
“而且我挺喜欢我这行的。”</p>
<p>“原因呢？”</p>
<p>“嗯……也没有很具体的理由吧。喜欢需要理由吗？”</p>
<p>这倒把刘昊然问住了。他还没来得及回应什么，吴磊就继续说了下去。</p>
<p>“一定要说一个的话可能有点傻……不过，我当初选择做空乘真的只是因为听说一句话。”<br/>
“就是，一旦出现空难，空乘会牺牲自己保护乘客的安全。”</p>
<p>刘昊然扬了扬眉毛。吴磊转头看向他，刚要说些什么，忽然笑了。他冲着对方笔划了一下，“那个，你脸上沾到酱了。”</p>
<p>刘昊然拿起纸巾去擦。<br/>
“好了吗？”</p>
<p>“不是，另一边……”吴磊伸手想帮对方揩掉，手腕却忽然被对方抓住，“怎么了？”</p>
<p>刘昊然并没有看着他，而是直直地盯着落地窗外，因为近视而眯着眼睛。<br/>
“那人是在……贴罚单吗？”</p>
<p>吴磊一转头。对面绿化带旁的一排车，从左到右至少有一半的雨刮器下夹了黄色纸片，而一个人影正向着接下去的车子行进，三辆车后是他们熟悉的路虎。</p>
<p>他们对视一眼，然后不约而同地跳下高脚凳奔出罗森。</p>
<p>外面不知什么时候已下起了雨，他们每个脚步落在地上会有小小水声。吴磊感觉自己的裤脚湿了一些，还有头发，可明明只是毛毛细雨。手腕一圈温热的，因为旁边的人并没有放开拉着自己的手，而是正拽着他奔向那辆即将受刑的车。到了车前又放开得自然。他们一边一个钻进那台巨大的路虎，关门前吴磊听到后面交警在喊喂！站住！前面的！</p>
<p>刘昊然正低头发动车子。吴磊有些紧张地盯着后视镜，看那位交警向着他们一路小跑。轧地一声，刘昊然倒了两把之后一脚油门踩了出去，刷地冲向下个路口。吴磊望着后视镜里的交警渐渐变小。</p>
<p>他舒了一口气：“你技术还不错嘛。”</p>
<p>“那是。”刘昊然有些得意地笑了。</p>
<p>两人同时顿了五秒。</p>
<p>“但我刚刚是不是闯红灯了。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“好像，是的。”</p>
<p>“……靠。”</p>
<p>很多年后刘昊然回想这一刻，他记得自己的嘴角是上扬的，很莫名。实际上，当时的刘昊然也不知道自己为什么要为即将扣的分如此开心。雨点打在挡风玻璃上，噼里啪啦，他没有在看边上的人，但是能听到对方均匀的呼吸。于是他的手指随着那呼吸与电台音乐一起，一拍一拍地轻点着方向盘。</p>
<p>那一刻他突然想，大概世界上很多事的到来就像罚单一样，你想躲开它，它仍会以另一种方式出现。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 3</p>
<p>医生说他是轻微的软组织挫伤，休息两周就好了。于是吴磊这一整天都躺在沙发上，感觉自己要发霉。</p>
<p>「你该谈个恋爱」宋祖儿大发慈悲地抽出约会的空档和他聊微信。</p>
<p>「你说得轻巧 单位又不发对象」</p>
<p>「靠」<br/>
「你这话我截图一发朋友圈全东航都来骂你信不信」</p>
<p>「？」</p>
<p>「之前你刚入行时领你班那个乘务长 是吧」</p>
<p>「那不是谈了以后不合适嘛……」</p>
<p>「扯！明明就是实习结束你怕别人和你分手就先把人家甩了 人家无语死了好吧」<br/>
「还有上次实习来的小师弟 给你送花来着」</p>
<p>「他太小了也」</p>
<p>「那上上次飞LA的那个华人运动员 你别说你没看出来人家什么意思 」<br/>
「给你发邮件发了有十几封吧 你最后干脆和人家说自己英文不好 骗鬼呢？」<br/>
「噢还有那个每次你轮班都要送你芬达的地勤 妈呀你知道别人都说啥吗 铁树都开花了吴磊还在装傻」</p>
<p>「行了行了别骂了我错了」<br/>
「我是觉得没感觉就不要耽误人家」</p>
<p>「你不试试怎么知道没感觉？」<br/>
「要我说你就是长了一张醉生梦死的脸 过着最无趣的生活」</p>
<p>「那怎样才算过得有趣？」</p>
<p>「emmmmm」<br/>
「我觉得以你的长相吧 就很适合在迪拜的酒店高楼里和人搞一夜情或者在圣地亚哥海滩边跟刚碰到的摄影师拍裸体写真」</p>
<p>吴磊看到这条时正好在喝水，差点把嘴里的水全喷出来。<br/>
「你高估我了……」</p>
<p>「我想也是」</p>
<p>他输入又删除，不知该如何反驳。吴磊其实有些不服气，他觉得自己过得挺有意思的。也许在恋爱了的人眼中单身的人无论怎样过生活都是无趣的吧。他和对方说不和你讲了我和贝贝散步去了，对方说就你那腰还遛狗，狗遛你吧？吴磊不回她了，无视是对杠精最好的反击。</p>
<p>贝贝是他不久之前捡的，准确来说吴磊并不知道在病假休完之后怎样照顾它。他在想恋爱应该也是这样才对，不是为了谈去谈，而是在完全没想好未来时突然开启。</p>
<p>完了，他想，我怎么现在也满脑子恋爱。</p>
<p>吴磊溜达到了小区隔壁的大排档，麻辣烫十五块钱一份几口就没了，他一边刷朋友圈一边痛心疾首地想怎么涨价成这样，结果就接连刷到了好几条秀恩爱的，甚至有宋祖儿晒的她对象给她拍的卖萌照，配字是“今天是萌日”，他浑身都不适了。</p>
<p>然后看到了一条画风完全不一样的。六个小时前来自Turbo，准确来说是扇贝英语分享，「thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind」. </p>
<p>这种人也用扇贝英语噢。吴磊随手点个赞以后划了过去。</p>
<p>没想到三分钟后对方发来了微信。</p>
<p>「忙吗」</p>
<p>吴磊想这是什么明知故问的搭讪方式。<br/>
「一个闲赋在家的人有什么忙的」</p>
<p>「出来逛逛吗」<br/>
「公司聚餐 想溜了」</p>
<p>「哇 这么突然」</p>
<p>「你在家？」</p>
<p>「没 出门遛狗」<br/>
「小区门口大排档」</p>
<p>「ok」</p>
<p>吴磊想，ok什么，我有答应要和你逛街吗？</p>
<p>当然，他不否认心里已经答应了。他不知道这是与对方什么奇怪的默契，或者说莫名的关系。大概他对令自己感到舒适的人从不排斥，哪怕严格意义上来讲他们还不熟。只是，人家有饭友酒友牌友炮友，他们这该叫什么，逛友？</p>
<p>所以即使他的麻辣烫吸溜完了他仍旧坐在塑料座椅上胡思乱想。他忽然想到如果刘昊然来了看到没有人会怎么样？吴磊迅速开始观察四周有没有什么可以躲藏的地方，最后瞄准了一根旁边没有路灯的电线杆，抱着贝贝蹲去那儿。</p>
<p>贝贝在黑暗中呜咽了一声，吴磊轻声说乖别叫啊。他还没想好自己蹲在这儿准备干嘛，也许可以在对方出现时蹦出去吓他一跳，不知为何吴磊就是对表面镇定自若的人露出惊慌失措的表情特别感兴趣。当然，前提是城管没在这之前把自己赶走。</p>
<p>只是他蹲得腿都麻了对方也没出现，这令吴磊一度怀疑是自己被耍了。</p>
<p>“贝贝你说咱们还等不等了。”他挠着小狗的肚子，小狗又呜咽了一声，他急忙“嘘——”。可贝贝开始挣扎了，吴磊想怎么回事，想尿了？他刚准备站起来，忽然感到背后有什么东西，猛地一转身发现后头黑暗中一双眼睛正盯着自己。吴磊尖叫一声刚要拔腿就跑，对方捂住他的嘴，“干嘛呢你？！”</p>
<p>吴磊惊魂未定，两秒后才看清来人。是架着一副黑框眼镜的刘昊然。</p>
<p>吴磊一把扒下对方按在自己嘴上的手：“你干嘛呢你！”</p>
<p>刘昊然被这么搞一下也莫名其妙。<br/>
“不是，我看你蹲在这儿不知道干嘛我就，我就也来看看啊。”<br/>
“你为啥蹲在根电线杆后头啊？”</p>
<p>“我……”吴磊张了张嘴又闭上了，千言万语无法表达自己现在尴尬的心情，一秒后脸色突然一变，“我狗呢？”</p>
<p>“啊？”对方也环视一圈四周，“对啊你不是遛狗吗。狗呢？”</p>
<p>“我天，被你吓跑了吧！”吴磊迅速站起身四处搜寻，一边喊着贝贝，贝贝你在哪儿？快出来贝贝。</p>
<p>他们像没头苍蝇似的在原地转悠了不知道多久，直到刘昊然听到对面灌木丛里有动静说可能在那边，于是他们换了个地方像没头苍蝇似的转悠。</p>
<p>这也太黑了，啥都看不到啊……吴磊弯着腰双手在草丛里摸索，你那边有吗？</p>
<p>“没。你呢？”</p>
<p>“我也没有……不行我腰疼我要歇会儿。”吴磊停下脚步直起腰来，“傻狗啊你在哪儿啊。”</p>
<p>刘昊然动作顿了顿：“抱歉啊，没想到你的狗会被吓跑。”</p>
<p>“哎也不怪你，流浪狗比较没安全感。”</p>
<p>“你捡的？”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>刘昊然好像也累了，在草丛中蹲了下来：“我之前也养过狗，要搬来上海就留给别人了。”</p>
<p>“没时间照顾吗？我也有这个担心。”</p>
<p>“嗯……其实是和我前任的狗。”<br/>
“分手了也换工作了，就留给他了。”</p>
<p>吴磊忽然不知该说什么，心里漾起一种奇怪的感觉：“噢……”</p>
<p>空气中有几分钟的沉默，而后吴磊说，你要是要回去和你同事聚餐就去吧，我自己再找找。刘昊然摇摇头说我逃都逃了。吴磊刚要再说什么，忽然像看到什么似的扑向草丛间，脚却被树根绊了一下。</p>
<p>“喂！”刘昊然眼疾手快拦住他的腰，结果吴磊冲得太猛直接一起摔了下去。</p>
<p>刘昊然头晕眼花的下一秒发现自己躺在地上，身上压了个人，温热的鼻息正扑向他。脸被草扫得有点痒，知了的叫声仿佛放大一百倍。</p>
<p>这是什么俗套的展开。刘昊然想着。</p>
<p>可那的确是极其漂亮的一双眼睛正望着他，仿佛一波秋水流淌其中。他不知道对方为什么没有起来，而自己好像也没想过要动，只是想那么对望着。</p>
<p>望着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哇，野战噢。”<br/>
一个路过的变声期公鸭嗓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刘昊然和吴磊交换眼神一秒，仿佛都听到了对方心里的感叹。<br/>
现在的中学生啊！</p>
<p>下一秒身上的人起来了，拉了他一把说对不起啊你没事吧，刘昊然摸摸后脑勺说，应该没事。</p>
<p>刚说完就听到几声狗叫，吴磊一回头，那只落跑小狗就从旁边的灌木里钻出来跳到他身上。他喜出望外，不过还是轻轻打了一下狗屁股：“遇到危险自己先跑是吧！”</p>
<p>贝贝嗷呜了一声往他怀里钻，吴磊感觉特别受用。倒是刘昊然哭笑不得：“我算是危险吗。”</p>
<p>“嗯……”他思索一会儿 “从见到你第一面我就摔折了腰第二面就被交警追着跑第三面我的狗就差点跑丢这一系列事来看。”<br/>
吴磊抱起贝贝冲他眨眨眼，“你确实算个危险人物。”</p>
<p>刘昊然又笑了，露出那颗虎牙。他站起身双手插兜，“走吗？”</p>
<p>“去哪里？”</p>
<p>“随便。”</p>
<p>吴磊低头笑了，没有说话撸着贝贝的毛。他们沿着马路一直走，来往的车辆刷刷的。吴磊问这次怎么没开车？刘昊然说，离得近，走过来的。<br/>
“要我帮你抱狗吗？”</p>
<p>“不用，它现在应该好了。”吴磊把贝贝放下来让它自己走，“看来你也不喜欢人太多的场合？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“你说你是逃出来的。”</p>
<p>“噢，嗯。”<br/>
“太闹了。”</p>
<p>“我也觉得，然后我朋友经常说我扫兴。”他想起宋祖儿每次嫌弃的眼神。<br/>
“不过，你一个律师要和很多人打交道吧，这样真的好吗？”</p>
<p>“那你一个乘务员要和更多人打交道，你觉得好吗？”</p>
<p>吴磊停住脚步，转身眯着眼睛看对方。<br/>
“你真的很喜欢用问题来回答问题。”</p>
<p>“不可以吗？”</p>
<p>“你看，又来了。”</p>
<p>刘昊然也停住脚步，暖黄色街灯照亮他的侧脸。<br/>
“那好，之后我只用陈述句回答你。”</p>
<p>“哇，不可能吧。”吴磊一脸调侃。</p>
<p>“你试试。”</p>
<p>“那我来问了。”<br/>
“你为什么约我出来？”</p>
<p>“因为……闷。”</p>
<p>“不闷就不约我了？”</p>
<p>“那你，”刘昊然差点反问，幸好即使打住，“……不闷也可以约你啊。”</p>
<p>“哇，好勉强噢。”</p>
<p>“我是说，你想的话，我们明天也可以出来。”</p>
<p>“之后呢？”</p>
<p>“之后也可以。”</p>
<p>“确定吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>“所以你承认你在约我咯？”</p>
<p>刘昊然张开嘴又闭上了，一脸无奈，把吴磊乐得不得了，蹦哒到他面前笑着问，是这样吗？你在约我？</p>
<p>他的眼睛亮晶晶的会笑，睫毛很长，眨起来仿佛会说话。刘昊然感觉对方每蹦哒一次都像是故意逗自己，没忍住伸手按下吴磊的肩膀让他不要再乱动。</p>
<p>手指触到清凉布料的一刻，他感到对方温暖的体温。吴磊有些惊讶地望住他，深夜的油柏马路在安静中变得暧昧起来。</p>
<p>真的很安静。</p>
<p>“那你还不是出来了。”<br/>
刘昊然憋了半天才说出这一句。</p>
<p>他听到蝉鸣。<br/>
秋天。</p>
<p>然后看见吴磊的眼睛慢慢弯成两道月牙。<br/>
“你输了。”<br/>
他说。</p>
<p>“嗯。”刘昊然松开按住对方肩膀的手，嘴角微微上扬。</p>
<p>他们一路走回去，这已经是刘昊然第二次来这个小区了，昨天他顺路送吴磊回来一次，只是停在楼下。今天他也只送到单元门口，不过这次可以更近地看到对方所蜗居的一楼小公寓里，窗台上摆了一盆绿萝。</p>
<p>是守望幸福的植物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 4</p>
<p>刘昊然原本想在家办公的，结果硬是被叫回公司开会。一进办公室就被董子健勾住肩膀，说！你昨晚后头溜哪儿去了！</p>
<p>脖子给我勾断。他甩开对方的胳膊，没去哪儿啊，就街上溜达了一圈。</p>
<p>得了吧看到你和人发信息了。对方一脸不屑，Cindy还给你准备生日蛋糕了，你倒好，鞋底抹油。</p>
<p>那我一会儿跟她打声招呼吧。刘昊然悄声说着，客户已经来了。</p>
<p>接下去的两个小时他分外难熬。这次的客户来头说大不大说小不小，很多年了发展也不错最近准备上市，却被竞争对手恶意举报，搞得电脑被税务局查封了一圈不说，员工还被骚扰短信轰炸。现在管理层包了隔壁酒店一整层楼当临时办公室，就因为怕原来的地方被窃听。总之两个小时下来客户讲得唾沫横飞，刘昊然听得心力交瘁。中场休息他躲去楼下星巴克买咖啡，董子健也来了，问你怎么看？</p>
<p>“我怎么看？我用脚趾看都知道他们现在不该找律所而该找四大。”刘昊然捏着眼角，“告诉他们本座21楼就有一家好走不送。”</p>
<p>“哎你这么说就没意思了。客户有需求我们就得有服务嘛。”</p>
<p>“那也得真成了我们客户才行。”刘昊然接过小票，“要我说啊，估计又是一个咨询完……”</p>
<p>手机忽然震了一下。他低头一看，是吴磊发的消息，说你前天送我回去的时候我拿了你车上的伞忘还你了，你在公司吧？我给你送过来。</p>
<p>“谁啊？”董子健看到刘昊然愣住的表情，忍不住探头探脑。刘昊然没回答他，手指飞速地在键盘上打字。</p>
<p>「太麻烦了吧，我之后去你那儿取？」</p>
<p>「但我已经到你公司楼下了」</p>
<p>吴磊的确抱着那把伞转了两次地铁来到这座莲花状顶部的写字楼。从南京东路站下来时他一度有迷路的恐慌，现在看来他没有自己想象得那么路痴。</p>
<p>他在大厅门口转转悠悠，最后点了杯星巴克坐下了。他原本拿着刘昊然的名片找了好久他事务所的楼层，后面发现这里不刷卡是上不去电梯的。发完消息没一分钟他感到被人从后面拍了拍肩膀，一转身发现是刘昊然。</p>
<p>“怎么不说一声就来了？”对方双臂撑在他椅背上望向他，脖子上吊着的工牌在自己眼前一晃一晃的，有点可爱。</p>
<p>“诶，”吴磊有些惊讶，“到好快啊你。”</p>
<p>“正好也在买咖啡。”</p>
<p>“忙完了？”</p>
<p>“没，一会儿上去接着开会。”</p>
<p>小董这时候也正好拿了小票走过来，吴磊笑着和他打了个招呼，对方赶紧也和他说你好你好，顺便给刘昊然使个眼色让他介绍一下。不料对方完全没接收到信号。</p>
<p>“你能等我一会儿吗？我还有一个小时大概就开完了。”<br/>
“回头出去吃饭。”</p>
<p>吴磊捧着他的抹茶星冰乐点点头。</p>
<p>拿完星巴克回去等电梯的途中小董轻声问：“我去，什么情况啊？”<br/>
“这帅哥谁啊？”</p>
<p>“嗯……一个朋友。”</p>
<p>“朋友特地跑一趟就为了送把破伞？这艳阳高照的。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“草，你还真有情况。”<br/>
“昨天也是陪他？”</p>
<p>“那不叫陪他……”</p>
<p>“那叫啥？”</p>
<p>“就随便走走嘛。”</p>
<p>“我去，鬼信啊。从实招来吧你俩一起干嘛了？”</p>
<p>刘昊然挠挠头，露出一个有些傻乎乎的笑。<br/>
“一起……抓狗。”</p>
<p>小董的内心是崩溃的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p>两小时后他们又坐上了那辆路虎。</p>
<p>“去哪儿？”吴磊转头问。</p>
<p>“没想好。”刘昊然在系安全带。<br/>
“你想去哪儿？”</p>
<p>他笑了：“你每次约人吃饭原来都不想好要去哪儿的噢？”</p>
<p>“那你送伞来也算是先斩后奏了？”</p>
<p>“给你送来还嫌弃，真是好心没好报。”</p>
<p>“让你选去哪儿吃还不满，好心当作驴肝肺。”</p>
<p>“刘昊然，你到底是律师还是无赖啊？”</p>
<p>“两者有区别么？”</p>
<p>吴磊发现自己是不可能说过对方的，笑着哼了一声转头看向窗外，却感到头被人轻轻摸了下。他想，这算什么，嘴上占了便宜手上也要占便宜？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后在巨鹿路一家本帮菜馆前停了下来。那家店一直很有人气，吴磊来过一次，主动接过了点菜这个任务。点了一圈发现都是甜口，问刘昊然北方人吃得惯吗？对方说，味道好就行。而在四喜烤夫车厘子红烧肉响油鳝丝和梅汁小番茄的夹击下，刘昊然表示果然还是猪油咸肉菜饭比较合胃口。</p>
<p>十月的上海还是挺热的，尤其是下午。刘昊然把车停在了一个不知名小区里，俩人一路朝西逛，累了就坐地铁。刘昊然说，上海地铁和北京的不大一样。吴磊问他哪里不一样？刘昊然想了想说，就是不一样。</p>
<p>“你现在算不算翘班？”吴磊抓着地铁车厢的扶手。</p>
<p>“不算，我不用坐班。”<br/>
“而且严格意义上我还在休假。”</p>
<p>“那你还得开会？”</p>
<p>“是啊，事务所要赚钱嘛。”<br/>
“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“那你知道我会来吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“我们刚刚吃的那家店要预约的。”</p>
<p>刘昊然挑了下眉毛：“我就不能只是预订给我自己吗？”</p>
<p>“一个日常吃罗森饭团的人么。”</p>
<p>“那你太小看我了。在北京的时候我把三里屯都要吃遍了。”</p>
<p>吴磊轻笑一声：“行吧，我自作多情了。”</p>
<p>刘昊然转头望向他。<br/>
“我可没这么说。”</p>
<p>他们总有这种莫名其妙的对视，彼此在同一秒起沉默。吴磊不知为什么忽然有点不敢看对方的眼睛，刚想移开视线，地铁到站一个刹车令所有人失去平衡。吴磊看到面前的人忽然放大，快撞上自己的前一秒双手往墙两边一撑稳住了。而自己被圈在了车厢的角落里，背贴着凉凉的墙壁。</p>
<p>他看见对方放大的瞳仁就那么望住自己，而身处这片人潮拥挤中临时开辟出的小天地，吴磊也只能望向刘昊然。<br/>
什么都看不到，只看得到他。</p>
<p>好像突然就无处可躲。</p>
<p>吴磊不知道自己怎么回事，脸和呼吸在这被迫的对视中变得很烫。他低下头道，怎么下午人还这么多。</p>
<p>“上海嘛。”<br/>
他听见对方的声音，像夏天一丝清凉的风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 5</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吴磊原本约好这天陪宋祖儿看电影的，每次她男神新拍的电影要上映了她都会呼朋唤友请人去看。可吴磊今天一起床就感到腰疼得不得了，只好微信跟对方说下次再去。</p>
<p>这位手机半永久在手掌上的女生并没有立即回他微信。吴磊想，不至于吧，不就少了60块票房么。</p>
<p>他昏昏沉沉睡了不知道多久，是被饿醒的，点开外卖软件时也顺道瞥一眼微信，不仅没有新信息，连免打扰的小红点都没有。</p>
<p>吴磊第一次感受到宋祖儿说的“无趣”。</p>
<p>那一刻他忽然很希望收到刘昊然的微信，以至于他又打开手机查看了一次。仍旧0消息。他想，看来那人不闷。</p>
<p>但我真的很闷。他摸着贝贝的脑袋。</p>
<p>吴磊在输入框里写写删删，半天也发不出去一条信息。他甚至感到心里有些乱，他闷就可以找我，我闷当然也可以找他啊，这有什么问题？这根本没有任何问题。大不了他出不来就是了，多正常，就像我不能陪宋祖儿去看电影。</p>
<p>只是外卖电话的呼叫在这一刻响彻全屋，他赶紧一瘸一拐地开门。装油爆虾的塑料袋竟然是漏的，红色的汤汁滴在了玄关的地毯上，他一低头忽然发现，刘昊然的伞还摆在门边。</p>
<p>他想起来了，昨天回家时下暴雨他们打着同一把伞，刘昊然这次把他送到了门口，也许当时顺手把伞一搁……</p>
<p>「你的伞还在我这儿」<br/>
他给他发微信。<br/>
「白送了昨天」</p>
<p>并没有回复。吴磊拆开小龙虾的塑料盒并开始戴一次性手套。大概吃了半盒后想起来医生说不要吃太油腻的，于是给自己倒了杯牛奶。<br/>
这时手机突然震了震。刘昊然回他信息。</p>
<p>「啊 抱歉我忘了」<br/>
「要不我一会儿下班去你那儿拿吧」</p>
<p>「行」<br/>
他立刻回复。</p>
<p>「你腰怎么样？」</p>
<p>吴磊打字的手指顿了一会儿。<br/>
「一般吧」</p>
<p>「昨天路好像走太多了」<br/>
「痛的话要去医院啊」</p>
<p>「ok」<br/>
想了想又发了一条。<br/>
「你是不是在忙啊」</p>
<p>「嗯」<br/>
「刚谈了一个新客户」</p>
<p>「那你先忙 改天来拿伞也行」</p>
<p>「没关系 我快下班时跟你讲」</p>
<p>牛奶还是挺解腻的，吴磊又开始剥小龙虾。他没有问刘昊然几点来，反正自己也不会出门。再说，这样子好像就可以让五点之前的每个小时都有一点小期待。也许是五点，又也许是七点，吴磊不知道律师都是几点下班的。</p>
<p>他打开电视从体育频道换到了财经频道最后换到了少儿频道，因为它们都很无聊但是贝贝喜欢少儿频道的主持人。至少吴磊觉得它是喜欢少儿频道的主持人。贝贝刚开始欢呼雀跃，吴磊突然听见有咚咚咚的敲门声。</p>
<p>开门后是宋祖儿风风火火地进来，还给他带了一堆保健品。吴磊有点感动说天啊我没支持你男神你还给我买这一堆有的没的，宋祖儿说别跟我提他，脱粉了！</p>
<p>之后俩小时宋祖儿在滔滔不绝她的脱粉史，吴磊适时地哼哈两声表示在听，或者跟风附和两句，哪怕他有时连古天乐和古巨基都分不清。其余时间，放空。</p>
<p>“你不觉得很过分吗？他们根本就是假的！真是气死我了！”</p>
<p>“过分过分，消消气消消气。”吴磊递给她一杯水，“你也别太失望，咱们又不了解明星。”<br/>
“万一他们是真的呢，说不定哪天就结婚了。”</p>
<p>“吴磊！”宋祖儿怒不可遏地放下水杯，“我cp两个都是男的！”</p>
<p>“……啊？”</p>
<p>“你根本就没有认真在听我讲对不对！”</p>
<p>“啊，我我我我我只是不太了解明星八卦……”</p>
<p>宋祖儿一脸狐疑：“你最近真的很不正常，以前好歹还敷衍我一下，你看看现在，刚刚一直在瞄手机。”<br/>
她停顿一秒，忽然像意识到什么似的瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
“等等，你不会是谈恋爱了吧？”</p>
<p>吴磊不知为啥抖了一下：“没有啊。”</p>
<p>“那你有喜欢的人了。”</p>
<p>“……没有吧。”</p>
<p>“没有‘吧’？没有‘吧’！？”<br/>
“我天，吴磊你真的有事。”</p>
<p>“我……”<br/>
手机适时地振动拯救了吴磊。他赶紧拿起来看，是刘昊然的微信。<br/>
「抱歉啊今天客户突然请吃饭可能会结束得很晚，要不我之后哪天再来拿？」</p>
<p>吴磊的手指停顿在手机上放。他看到对面还显示正在输入中，然而过了很久并没有消息发来，而那行字又变成了Turbo. </p>
<p>「没关系 等你有空再说」<br/>
他回复完把手机锁屏放在一边。喝了口牛奶看向宋祖儿，你刚刚问我啥？</p>
<p>“我问你喜欢上谁了。”</p>
<p>吴磊抿抿嘴：“嗯……”<br/>
“也没有谁。”<br/>
“这两天太闷，反应变慢罢了。”</p>
<p>“……我怎么感觉你又恢复正常了。”</p>
<p>“我本来就很正常。”</p>
<p>吴磊不知道为什么突然很困，他一看时间才七点，原来时间可以这么快。只是之后的每个小时，怕又是极慢极无聊。宋祖儿看他一副昏昏欲睡的样子，显然也不想多聊了，叮嘱他好好休息别玩手机。吴磊嗯嗯地应着。临走前她还说，今晚暴雨橙色预警啊，记得关窗。</p>
<p>然而吴磊已经无聊到睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨两点吴磊醒来，感到莫名其妙地清醒。也许是外头打雷把他打醒的，不过他算了算时间，七点多到现在也睡了七个小时了，该醒了。</p>
<p>他抓抓头发，这他妈的算在过哪个时区。</p>
<p>手机的提示灯在黑暗中闪着绿光。他拿来一看，有好几条未读信息，其中一条是一个小时前刘昊然发的，问他下周三有空吗？他来拿伞，顺便请他吃饭。</p>
<p>「你真的不必每次都问我有没有空 我月底前每天都有空」<br/>
吴磊有些哭笑不得。</p>
<p>没想到对方秒回。<br/>
「还不睡？」</p>
<p>「你不也没睡么」</p>
<p>「我加班啊」</p>
<p>「噢」<br/>
「那我不打扰你了」</p>
<p>「别啊聊聊呗 我要睡着了」</p>
<p>「那我也要睡着了」</p>
<p>「……」<br/>
「那你睡吧」</p>
<p>「我开玩笑的」<br/>
「你想聊什么」</p>
<p>「打电话么」</p>
<p>「可以啊」</p>
<p>几乎是三秒后语音通话就响了，吴磊接了起来：“喂。”</p>
<p>“喂。”对方的声音有些疲倦，但是开心的。</p>
<p>不知为什么这令吴磊也有些开心，他又“喂”了一声，对面顿了一下，也再“喂”了一声。</p>
<p>“喂。”</p>
<p>“喂。”</p>
<p>“喂。”</p>
<p>“喂。”</p>
<p>“你好无聊。”吴磊笑了，终于停下来。</p>
<p>“明明是你先开始的。”对面的声音也带些笑意。</p>
<p>“你先打电话的。”</p>
<p>“你先回微信的。”</p>
<p>“你果然是个无赖。”吴磊在被子里翻了个身，“所以，找我聊啥？”</p>
<p>“嗯……不知道。”</p>
<p>“你怎么老这样。”</p>
<p>“哪样？”</p>
<p>“不知道去哪里就约人，不知道聊什么就打电话……”吴磊打了个哈欠，“诶，空乘非工作时间不陪聊。”</p>
<p>“你工作时间也没陪聊啊。”</p>
<p>“我看你当初就差投诉我了，谁敢和你聊啊。”脚边贝贝好像也醒了，开始嗷嗷叫。吴磊想是不是自己把它吵到了，准备下床把它抱起来。这时忽然听见门外有哐哐的声响，“你等等啊，我这里有奇怪的声音。”</p>
<p>“噢。”刘昊然应了一声，听到对面下床的声音，而后一声“卧槽”。他还没来得及问怎么回事，就听到啪地一声，电话断了。</p>
<p>刘昊然有点懵，回拨过去却怎么也打不通。在原地思考两秒后，他抓起外套出门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吴磊对着自己漂在水上的手机默哀了三秒后，抱起贝贝淌着水冲向阳台。</p>
<p>作为一楼用户这已经不是他家第一次被水淹了，但这么严重还是头一回。他找来家里最大的锅一边往外头舀水一边暗骂阳台排水系统的设计，只是舀得手都要断了还不见效果后他又开始骂天气预报。这是橙色预警吗？这是洪水吧！</p>
<p>“贝贝你会狗刨吗？你会狗刨吧。爸爸不抱你了啊。”他把贝贝放在还算完好的沙发上，决定再找个盆两手出击。当吴磊在卫生间翻箱倒柜时，他忽然听见门外有梆梆梆的敲门声，愣了一秒想难道物业这么负责已经意识到问题了？还是哪个邻居被吵到了？</p>
<p>吴磊淌着水去开门。<br/>
门前站着衣服都淋湿的刘昊然。</p>
<p>“你没事吧？！”<br/>
“你没事吧？！”</p>
<p>他们瞪着彼此并异口同声地问道。<br/>
愣住两秒后，一起笑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你家经常这样吗。”刘昊然拿了两口锅把水舀进吴磊刚刚又提来的一个桶里。</p>
<p>“也没有经常，一般是夏秋下暴雨的时候。”</p>
<p>“……这怎么住啊。”</p>
<p>“也还行吧，反正便宜。”<br/>
吴磊撇撇嘴，把他窗边的绿萝抱到桌上。发现刘昊然在那儿笑，问你笑什么？对方答，你挽着袖子裤腿捞东西，有点像个插秧的农民。</p>
<p>农民怎么了？没农民你吃啥？吴磊怼了回去，而且你以为你自己穿着湿西装的样子很好看吗？</p>
<p>“没有，就是，我进门前都准备好和歹徒搏斗了，结果看到你在这儿插秧……”</p>
<p>吴磊笑着皱起眉头：“什么啊？”</p>
<p>“谁叫你突然电话都打不通了。”</p>
<p>“那我手机掉水里了啊。”<br/>
“卧槽，忘了我手机还在水里。”他赶紧奔向卧室。</p>
<p>“你叫物业了吗？”</p>
<p>“没啊，说了手机掉水里了。”他的声音从卧室里传来。<br/>
“哇，居然还能开机。”</p>
<p>“快点叫吧！”刘昊然把那桶舀出来的水泼向房外。<br/>
“虽然吧，感觉都快好了……”</p>
<p>物业来已经是两个小时后的事了，吴磊虽然对他们大半夜出勤的敬业程度表示万分佩服，但是和房东打电话时还是没忍住生气了，您租给我的时候也没说能淹成这样啊！</p>
<p>最后的结局就是要重新安装阳台的排水管道，大概要个半天一天，然后家里大部分家具都要维修或者更换，最可怕的是墙壁，被水泡得吴磊怀疑没法用了，房东说她来负责。</p>
<p>他听到旁边的刘昊然打了个喷嚏，赶紧进房间给他拿了件外套，问没事吧？</p>
<p>“没事。”他吸吸鼻子，“那你最近住哪儿？”</p>
<p>“啊？”吴磊才意识到这个问题。他先想到宋祖儿那些朋友，但谁的蜗居能再塞个人呢？家里人又都不在上海，想来想去还是住酒店吧，反正大概就一两天。</p>
<p>“嗯，我觉得我可能会住酒店……”吴磊低头思索着，忽然看到贝贝，“我去，还有你。”<br/>
“那个，你这两天能帮我照顾贝贝吗？”他把小狗抱起来捧到刘昊然面前，“我怕它住酒店有麻烦……”</p>
<p>“啊没问题。”刘昊然下意识接了过来，吴磊说谢谢你啊，真不好意思一直在麻烦你。他说没事没事。</p>
<p>贝贝的眼睛水灵灵的，刘昊然盯着它看了一会儿，转头看向旁边正在摆弄绿萝的吴磊。快早上六点了，阳光照进屋子里投射在他身上，像一幅画。</p>
<p>刘昊然莫名地开口了。</p>
<p>“要不你干脆也，先住我那儿？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 6</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吴磊觉得住高楼除了爬楼不方便以外其它没什么不好的，当然这些公寓楼都有电梯所以他也没什么好抱怨的。最主要是，他本来就是寄人篱下。</p>
<p>“那个，我这里有点乱，你别介意啊。”刘昊然反而有些局促。</p>
<p>“没事，大学时候我们宿舍比你这乱多了。”吴磊看着地上摞起的一沓沓文件和资料，想至少不是外卖盒。</p>
<p>“然后反正东西只要不是办公那些你都可以随便动，”他带他走了一圈，“嗯哦卫生间在我卧室里，你可以睡我房间。”</p>
<p>“那你呢？”</p>
<p>“我？客厅或者书房都行吧。”他打开冰箱，“额，好吧我没买菜。一会儿我们可以去买点。”</p>
<p>吴磊刚想问你会做饭吗，紧接着就听见旁边的人又打了个喷嚏。他皱了皱眉头说你赶紧去洗个澡吧，别着凉了。</p>
<p>结果就是，刘昊然当天下午就感冒了。</p>
<p>“感冒药有吗？”吴磊翻箱倒柜。</p>
<p>“电视机下面左边第二个抽屉。”刘昊然闷在被子里，“泰勒诺，有看到吗？”</p>
<p>“看到了看到了。”吴磊给他拿了过来。结果发现刘昊然还在看手机，“别看啦，吃药吧。”</p>
<p>“嗯，定个闹钟。”</p>
<p>“哈？”</p>
<p>“昨晚还有点工作要收尾，今晚还有电话会。”</p>
<p>吴磊刚想说都生病了别忙活了，后面想这不都是因为自己吗。于是话到嘴边又咽了下去，默默去烧开水。</p>
<p>刘昊然吃了药以后躺回被子里闭上眼睛，吴磊就坐在边上什么也不做，只是看着对方。他觉得自己的确变得有些不正常了，像宋祖儿说的那样。只是他也不知道不正常在哪里。</p>
<p>他想了想目前有的事儿：家里要重新装修，有家具要重买，单位那边还有一些资料要填报，下周要再去医院开药……其实并不少。</p>
<p>而眼前这位大半夜来救洪灾的……</p>
<p>“想什么呢？”刘昊然忽然开口。吴磊惊了一下，说你怎么还没睡着。</p>
<p>“你一直看着我怎么睡。”</p>
<p>“你怎么知道我在看？”</p>
<p>“我猜的。”</p>
<p>“你猜错了。”</p>
<p>“我猜对了。”</p>
<p>吴磊没搭腔，不知道在别扭什么。过一会儿他低下头盯着自己脚尖道，好了我现在没看你了，你可以睡了。</p>
<p>刘昊然虽然闭着眼睛，嘴角却带了些笑意。<br/>
“我有个特异功能，感冒只要不发烧的话睡觉两个小时立刻好。”<br/>
“所以你现在也去休息两个小时，我一会儿就好了。”</p>
<p>“骗人。”</p>
<p>“真的。”</p>
<p>“没好怎么办？”</p>
<p>“没好就不加班，睡到好为止。”</p>
<p>吴磊不说话了。他平常虽然是个心大的人，但其实还是爱钻牛角尖。现在正撑着脑袋望着对面这位，有些愁眉不展。</p>
<p>直到刘昊然把被子拉下来了一些，睁开眼望住吴磊：“诶。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”</p>
<p>“轻松点嘛。”他伸手摸了一把吴磊的头。<br/>
“你这样，搞得我像临终患者。”</p>
<p>吴磊愣了一下，抿住嘴笑了。<br/>
“发神经。”<br/>
他起身走出卧室，“赶紧睡吧你。”</p>
<p>那一刻他有一种恍惚感，仿佛他们已经这样住在一起很久了。</p>
<p>可他们才认识六天。</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>吴磊不知道刘昊然是瞎猫碰上死耗子还是真如自己所说有特异功能，总之两小时后，对方的确活蹦乱跳了。吴磊给他熬了一碗粥放在桌边，也不知道他有没有看到，毕竟刘昊然正在电脑前噼里啪啦地打字，要不就是疯狂翻资料。</p>
<p>十分钟之后对方接起了电话会议。吴磊想了想退回书房开始收拾自己的东西，发现需要的没带多少，不需要的倒是一堆，什么绿萝啊伞啊小夜灯啊地漏过滤网啊……他一度感到无语，自己到底和宋祖儿一起拼了多少单？</p>
<p>等他出来，刘昊然终于没对着电脑讲英语了，不过仍然在打字。那碗粥一动没动。吴磊就坐在沙发边，捧着脸发呆。</p>
<p>“你咋了？”</p>
<p>“嗯……没怎么。”</p>
<p>“你要不去睡吧，我还要工作好久。”</p>
<p>吴磊摇摇头，说我每天睡太多了再睡就傻了。刘昊然转过身去继续工作没再理他。这令吴磊不知为何有些失落，十分莫名。</p>
<p>“我觉得之前认识你的每一天都很短又很长，但今天很长又很短。”<br/>
他忽然开口。</p>
<p>“……啊？”<br/>
刘昊然没反应过来。</p>
<p>吴磊在心里叹了口气，想自己在说什么乱七八糟的还打扰人工作。<br/>
“没什么。”<br/>
“我发神经罢了。”</p>
<p>看着对方重新转回去工作的背影，有一瞬间他又想问，一开始你为什么就来要我微信呢？为什么带我兜风呢？为什么之后一次又一次约我出来？那天的陈述句游戏你说你输了，为什么现在我感觉是我输了呢？</p>
<p>他当然没问，那样也太矫情了，刚刚已经有够矫情了。仿佛这六天来他一下子变了许多，又或许只是这一天内的变化，真是莫名其妙。</p>
<p>吴磊只是感觉自己很久没变过了。像那盆绿萝，在自家阳台上一直守望着什么，而现在搬来这高楼大厦，会因离太阳更近而幸福吗？出现这个想法的瞬间吴磊觉得自己好文艺。换句话说，好恶心。他赶紧去跟刘昊然说我去洗澡了你慢慢搞，今晚我睡书房。</p>
<p>临睡前他在东想西想，而对方又发来微信。</p>
<p>「你还好吗」<br/>
「感觉你今天不大对劲」</p>
<p>吴磊不知该不该感动，说实在的，他觉得有些丢脸。<br/>
「没事 我间歇性抽个风」</p>
<p>「好吧」<br/>
「沙发床还行吗 腰会痛吗」</p>
<p>「还好」<br/>
「你头不痛了吧」</p>
<p>「早不痛了」<br/>
隔了两分钟。<br/>
「话说我们明明在一栋屋子里为什么要微信23333」</p>
<p>「好问题」<br/>
「因为我们不在一个房间」<br/>
吴磊手指打字快到超过他思考速度，发送完之后才感到不妥。</p>
<p>而对方用比他能解释的时间更快速地回复了。<br/>
「才认识六天就同床啊」</p>
<p>吴磊翻了个身。<br/>
又翻了个身。<br/>
再翻了个身。</p>
<p>最后手机又振动了一下，是对方发来的「晚安」。</p>
<p>吴磊盯着那个字眼看了很久，久到他眼睛酸。屏幕光刺眼，只是不再发来新消息。<br/>
他想，越来越依赖一个人的感觉真不好。</p>
<p>比如现在。</p>
<p>你睡了。</p>
<p>我却还在想你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 7</p>
<p>房东来电话说，她和物业已经把大部分东西都修好了，至少现在住人是没什么问题了，欢迎他随时回去。</p>
<p>吴磊坐在安安静静的公寓里，只有贝贝在脚边打盹儿的声音。他依稀记得刘昊然说了今天要出去工作，可能已经出门了。</p>
<p>“贝贝咱们搬回去吗？”<br/>
他问狗狗，狗狗摇摇尾巴。</p>
<p>傻狗。<br/>
吴磊抱起它。<br/>
“咱们出去逛逛吧。”</p>
<p>吴磊又一次踏上二号线来到那座大厦里，在星巴克前坐着等。他不知道自己为什么不微信问刘昊然在哪儿，他好像就喜欢这样，一切到来都是突然的。比如说像贝贝。</p>
<p>比如这七天。</p>
<p>不知道在那家星巴克前坐了多久，他感到有人在看自己，一转头发现是那天刘昊然的同事。</p>
<p>“诶你是刘昊然的……”小董半天都说不上来一个合适的名词，让吴磊觉得有些好笑，不过好像的确又是这样，他也不知道自己该是刘昊然的什么。</p>
<p>“啊我是。”吴磊直接忽略那个名词起身打招呼，“我来找他的。他在忙吗？”</p>
<p>“额，可他今天没来啊。”</p>
<p>吴磊愣了一下。对方问需要我帮你联系他吗？吴磊才反应过来，立马摆摆手说不用不用。小董拿完咖啡走了，而他盯着自己的手机发呆。</p>
<p>那是一种十分突然的，他们之间某种联结断掉的感觉。<br/>
那种不需要借助外力的默契。</p>
<p>……好吧，矫情个屁啊，微信它不香么？<br/>
吴磊打开手机。</p>
<p>「你在哪儿啊」</p>
<p>五分钟后。<br/>
「公司啊 怎么了」<br/>
「家里有事吗？」</p>
<p>吴磊撇撇嘴，有一瞬间想直接戳穿对方，后面又想，何必呢，本来彼此之间就没什么义务。<br/>
认识七天的人难道还真能对彼此作出实质性改变么。</p>
<p>「物业说我家装修好了」<br/>
他手指噼里啪啦地打着。</p>
<p>「这么快？」<br/>
对方回复道。</p>
<p>「嗯」</p>
<p>正在输入中显示了很久，吴磊盯着那行字。可最后发来的只是一小段话。<br/>
「那你是要搬回去？」</p>
<p>他深呼吸一口气。<br/>
「是」<br/>
「感觉不好老是麻烦你 哈哈」<br/>
「其实这两天已经麻烦你麻烦得够多的了 有空我请你吃饭吧」</p>
<p>「啊 不麻烦啊」<br/>
「你怎么这么客气」</p>
<p>「也没有」<br/>
吴磊停顿了一会儿。<br/>
「咱们再玩一次那个游戏吧」<br/>
「陈述句那个」<br/>
「你来问我」</p>
<p>「？现在吗」</p>
<p>「嗯」</p>
<p>「你让我想想」</p>
<p>吴磊盯着手机屏幕，看到对面显示了一会儿正在输入中就恢复了Turbo，可是过了很久也没发过来任何文字。</p>
<p>直到十分钟后。<br/>
「抱歉我刚刚接了个电话」<br/>
「我现在有点想不出来😂能不能把这个机会留到以后」</p>
<p>吴磊把手机往兜里一塞，一手提着装了绿萝的袋子，一手抱起贝贝。<br/>
“走，回家。”</p>
<p>二号线转九号线又一路坐回去，走回家的路他不知道有多熟。到了家门口他忽然看到某个熟悉的身影。</p>
<p>在门口，傻站。</p>
<p>“你……”吴磊心里突然闪了一点光，但很快他又忍住了，“你不是在公司吗？”</p>
<p>“啊，我……”刘昊然挠挠头，“是啊我是在公司。但你不是说你要搬回来吗，我来这儿看看有没有什么能帮忙的。”</p>
<p>吴磊差点气晕过去。<br/>
“不需要你帮忙，我自己可以。”</p>
<p>“不是……但你干嘛这么急啊？收拾好再走不行吗？”刘昊然抓住他的手腕，然后又小心翼翼地放开，“你好像从昨晚开始就不大对。”</p>
<p>吴磊忽然不知道说什么。他想，自己好像的确不大对，这也太讨厌了。是因为刘昊然莫名其妙地说谎吗？还是因为自己变得越来越不一样了？</p>
<p>他深呼吸一口气。<br/>
“那你跟我说实话，你来这儿到底干嘛的。”</p>
<p>刘昊然愣了。<br/>
“我就，公司顺路……”</p>
<p>“好了我知道了。”<br/>
吴磊掠过他要开门。</p>
<p>“我就是，哎。”刘昊然把吴磊拽开。吴磊说你到底要干嘛呀？他把手里的伞放在吴磊面前，“我就是回去放这把伞的。”</p>
<p>“这不是你自己的伞吗？”吴磊皱着眉头。</p>
<p>刘昊然张张嘴又闭上了，最后还是开口了。</p>
<p>“是。是我的伞。”<br/>
“那天送你回家，我给你的。当时我想，如果你弄错拿回去就好了，然后你真的拿回去了。”<br/>
“然后我每次都不记得拿。你把伞还给我，我还是落在你家。”<br/>
“因为我想，只要不拿回来，我就一直有理由去找你。”</p>
<p>“所以你这次带回来，我就想，有机会还是把它放回去。”</p>
<p>吴磊愣了一会儿，表情微妙地变了。他感到自己嘴角不由自主地要上扬，但是，他又好不想真的就那样笑出来，于是低下头努力不让自己笑得太明显。</p>
<p>“发神经。”<br/>
他说。</p>
<p>刘昊然也笑了，伸手挠挠头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>/</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们又开始搬东西。</p>
<p>“可是我们才认识七天。”</p>
<p>“所以呢？”<br/>
“七天不够么。”</p>
<p>“嗯……”<br/>
吴磊看着那盆阳光下的绿萝。<br/>
“够了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>彩蛋：<br/>1. thy hair soft-lifted by the winnowing wind来自Johns Keats的诗“To Autumn”.这原本就是一个关于秋天的故事，而小6分享这条朋友圈是因为在这场看到了微风吹起小5的刘海<br/>2. 二号线南京东路站下，小6的公司所在的有莲花状顶端的大楼是外滩中心。客户公司所搬去的隔壁酒店就是连着外滩中心的威斯丁。21楼是德勤tax and legal<br/>3. 巨鹿路的本帮菜店是懂经爷叔<br/>4.文题与灵感来自电影志明与春娇Love in a Puff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>